narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recently Deceased
The war had met an abrupt halt. With the forces of Konohagakure and Kumogakure forming an alliance, Kirigakure was pitted into a corner and almost guaranteed humiliating defeat. However, one such individual turned the tide of the war single-handedly, and now sought to finish what should have never have come to be in the first place. As the leaders of allied forces, the two kage: the Hokage, Seigetsu Senju, and his partner in crime, the Raikage, Kiyasui Iro, were holding a private meeting within a secluded location in Kumogakure. An island directly parallel to the vast oceans of Kirigakure, the two had been able to watch over the flow of battle diligently; however, neither of them had ever accounted for the sudden turn of events that now plagued them. Their date was interrupted with the destruction of their door. While any normal being would have utilized the door knob, Shizuka instead destroyed the entire wall; a screen of smoke surrounded the room, from which emerged the well endowed beauty. Rubble falling around her, she reached into her robes, carefully realigning her large breasts, which had become undone from the force she had emitted earlier. Standing in the now nonexistent doorway, she looked towards her opponents with a calm expression. "Sorry about your door," She began, her voice oddly convincing. "I'll be completely honest with the two of you; this here, really isn't my cup of tea. I'm much too lazy to be doing this type of thing on a daily basis, so why don't we skip the warm-ups and cut right to the chase, hmm?" "Now, I do hope you'll be paying for that doorway. I just had that wall painted and I quite liked the color. But now it just looks tacky. And as you should know, we were just waiting for you. I'd give you some tea, but you smashed my favorite teapot along with my beautiful wall." Getting up from the table, the Raikage, adorned in a casual dress since she wanted to pretty up for the occasion, nodded towards the Hokage. "I believe our date just got a little bit more interesting. Shall we begin?" Standing to his feet Seigetsu held his hand outwards and a began to form in his hands. Getting a firm grip on the handle of his gunbai, he swung it slightly pushing rubble and dust from the collapsed doorway aside. From his very neck, the soul of his long time comrade, K'un, appeared ready to go. The excess wind caused his Hokage's robe to flow in the breeze. Along the back of it were the kanji meaning "Seventh Hokage". Looking at the situation at hand, he began to speak. "When we win, we are taking this to the next level." "Cute, very cute. How old are you again? Twelve? Eleven? Save the talk for the kids down the block. I'm in a bit of a rush here, sort of need to stop you guys, you know how it is." Shizuka suspended a stream of mist from her mouth, causing herself to disappear from plain view. Her chakra essentially fused with the mist, so it was almost impossible for her to be located while she was inside of it. Additionally, even Seigetsu's sharingan would do him no good, as the mist took upon the same exact color as Shizuka's chakra signature; it would have more than anything seemed as though Shizuka produced a hand full of clones, considering how her chakra signature was smudged all over the place. Nonetheless, Shizuka waited silently for her opponents to take the initiative. Would they run away like cowards, or stay to fight? "Hiding in Mist technique. Signature of Kirigakure's assassins. Detection is made impossible by chakra infused mist. When one moves in mist, it leaves a clear cut path of heightened moisture when combined with both the current moisture of the mist and the condensation of the skin." Signalling Seigetsu to get close to her, Kiyasui points her arm forward, her thumb pressed tightly against her middle finger. Before letting loose, she creates a small shield around her and Seigetsu to protect them from what she was about to do. With but a single snap, a bolt of lightning escapes from Kiyasui's fingers, following the path where the moisture was highest, crawling towards Shizuka's location while also electrifying the mist around them, evaporating the mist particles as the electricity obliterates the water particles that made up the mist. The electricity is absorbed by Kiyasui's shield, both protecting her and Seigetsu while also restoring any spent chakra, a signature of Kiyasui's shield. Holding his gunbai near his side Seigetsu let out a light sigh. Scooting closer to the lovely Raikage, Seigetsu watched as her technique went to work. "I'm fifteen going on sixteen. Thank you, very much." Pouting under his breath so that she wouldn't hear him. "I must say though. The mist hide and seek game... It's really old and played out." Clinching the grip of his gunbai, he swung it with little effort, however it form a violent gust of wind, which would push the mist aside, but still allow the lightning to travel. It was a clever display of utter brilliance put on by the kage. If it were not for her partner --hidden beneath her robes-- Shizuka may have very well lost the match within the first few seconds; however, as the lightning struck the rather large target, Samehada absorbed it completely, leaving no trace of its existence behind. However, shortly afterwards, Shizuka's position was given away by the clearing of the mist, courtesy of the adolescent hokage. Her eye brows raised and her lips folded, Shizuka felt like an idiot. Despite their age, they had disposed of her preliminary strategy as if it were child's play. Child's play --that's exactly what it was. To compete at their level, she would have to think like a child, however long ago that may have been for her. "Well then, I suppose the two of you aren't all talk after all. Still, I don't think your worthy of those large titles. Allow me to show you the difference in our skill and what exactly comes with age.." Parting the collar of her robes, Shizuka pulled with great force; one may have thought she was about to flash those children before her, as she quite literally exposed her inflated chest. However, from beneath her clothing appeared a rather unique specimen. It was none other than her trusty companion --and secret lover-- Samehada. Shizuka never went into battle without it --let alone to sleep without it, for that matter. Samehada's mouth on the edge of the blade formed into a frown. The sword, with a persona of its own, began to gag and cough as if it had never tasted something so vile in its entire life. It may have been an exaggerated, though it was nothing in comparison to the chakra possessed by a trained jinchūriki. "Very well then, I did say we were skipping the warm ups, didn't I?" "I don't think that sword of yours likes my chakra very much. Oh well. We all can't be picky eaters. So I guess we'll need to step up our game, then." Taking a slow breath, lightning begins wrapping around Kiyasui's body, her eyes glowing with a familiar glow of yellow. A technique passed down from Raikage to Raikage, one that Kiyasui taught herself in the absence of the Raikage. But to her, using it was as simple as a Chunin using the clone technique. The signature technique of the Raikage was now coursing around her. With a simple snap of her fingers, she was able to force everyone out of the house, a quick teleportation method created by her chakra, setting them up on the island just outside. "I'd rather not see my private cottage in splinters, so I figured we could take this outside. Hokage, this might tingle a little." With a slight tap on Seigetsu's shoulder, Kiyasui transfers a portion of the energy from her chakra mode into Seigetsu's reflexes, boosting them greatly for as long as Kiyasui's Lightning Release Chakra Mode was active. With a single step, she was gone, appearing right next to Shizuka, her hand charged with extreme amounts of electricity. Extending two fingers, she attempts to go through Shizuka's back. She knew this wouldn't work, but it would force Shizuka to be more focused on Kiyasui. Yet again, the Raikage revealed a rather miraculous usage of her lightning release chakra nature transformation, however, Shizuka was much too sleep deprived to give anymore of her condolence. It was bad enough for her to have faced off against Konohagakure's top tier shinobi in Shikaniku; now pitted against not one, but two kage level opponents would prove rather difficult even for herself. Lightning was Shizuka's clearcut weakness --as a prized member of the Hōzuki clan, she didn't like it very much at all. However, the representation of the lightning release chakra mode was something she had heard of in the past, seeing as though it was the customary technique of many Raikage in the past. Kiyasui was fast indeed, but even faster than her physical movements was the functioning of the telepathic connection between Shizuka and her tailed beast. Without so much as a blink, Shizuka was able to utilize its raw power at will. As Kiyasui's hand dug through Shizuka's back, it slipped right through, as a result of the woman's active Hydrification Technique. However, there was an additional factor taken into consideration in this particular instant; Shizuka, as the jinchūriki of the six tails had called upon its power. Her hydrated body had been enhanced with Saiken's acidic properties, and as the Raikage made contact, her fingers, up until her wrist, were swallowed whole and disintegrated instantaneously and ceased to exist all together. Contact with Shizuka was fatal, there was no way of getting around that. However, despite such a defense, Shizuka still retreated. She cringed in pain as he body felt the surge of the electrical shock. She wiped her mouth, before reopening her robe and allowing her partner to slip inside once more. With Samehada inside, her body would be able to absorb any chakra thrown at it, it was a last line of defense against the Raikage's lightning release. Were it not for the incredible durability of Kiyasui's Lightning Release Chakra Mode, she might have been short one forearm. "Hydrification Technique. She's a Jinchuriki. I will need to resort to the next phase of my chakra mode. Can't risk being too slow, otherwise the beast's acidic nature will put another number on me." Upon learning of Shizuka being a Jinchuriki, Kiyasui transfers the Chakra Mode's energies straight to her reflexes. Her reflexes boosted at ten fold, the world itself slows down around her. With but a single step, she was once again gone, but now she could react fast enough to get past even a Tailed Beast's telepathic link. Returning back to Seigetsu's side, she began inspecting Shizuka thoroughly while allowing Seigetsu to follow up. Watching as the Raikage traded blows with the opponent, he would also observe how she nearly lost an arm but still managed to get away. "So much moving and cancelling, it's making my head hurt." Seigetsu pointed his gunbai into the air, "I am only the second in my family to host a hexagram, while the first is my father. My sister's prowess came to her in a different form, but it was clear it branched from my father as well. We who have hexagrams are granted unique affinity to , and because of that we can separate the two. I got these techniques from Raido, a old time friend of my father." Looking at Shizuka's body build starting in awe, he could nearly slob, but he had to hold himself up for this battle. The gravitational pull around Shizuka, Seigetsu, and Kiyasui easily forcing Shizuka and Kiyasui to the ground. Grabbing hold of the Raikage, he inserted his own chakra into her bending the gravitational rules. Whispering very lowly into the Raikage's ear, he then held his hand up high into the air smashing directly into the ground. The earth literally flew up into the air kicking up dust as well. While it may have seem futile, Seigetsu tried to cover Shizuka's eye sight. Many times a method such as this has proven to be futile, but Seigetsu need the perfect time. Looking down Seigetsu watch as a large boulder, created from his destruction, began to rise up.